Unsinkable (Titanic AU)
by antiajinxed
Summary: Takdir yang mempertemukan kita, dan takdir pula yang memisahkan kita. We can be together...but not will always be forever. But you know...our love will be unsinkable.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** UNSINKABLE (Titanic)

**Rating: **PG-15

**Genre: **Drama, Angst, AU

**Pairing(s): **_Jongin/Kyungsoo, Broken!Kyungsoo/Minah, Suho/Minah_**_  
><em>**

**Warning: **Boys x Boys, slight! Minah Bashing

**Summary: **_Takdir yang mempertemukan kita, dan takdir pula yang memisahkan kita. __We can be together...but not will always be forever. __But you know...our love will be unsinkable._

**UNSINKABLE (TITANIC)**

_And one day when I first met you, I knew that you are my __**fate**_

"Apa kau gila?"

"Aku sudah gila sejak aku mengenalmu, Do Kyungsoo!"

"_Saranghae_…."

.

.

.

"_Andwae_!"

**PROLOG**

Kapal tersebut berdiri megah di pinggir pelabuhan, dengan ribuan orang yang berdiri di pinggir pelabuhan melambai pada keluarga ataupun kerabat mereka yang akan berlayar menggunakan kapal tersebut.

Kyungsoo berdiri diam, poni di dahinya melambai tertiup angin, ia menoleh kesamping menatap seorang gadis cantik yang menjadi tunangannya dan juga sepupunya yang tengah menatap benci ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo memutar bola dan mata dan menampilkan muka acuhnya ketika mendengar neneknya berbicara, dan saat itulah ia merasakan seseorang menatap ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh, matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata lain yang tengah menatap ke arahnya. Mata yang memberikan kehangatan padanya. Pria itu tersenyum, dan perut Kyungsoo merasakan sensasi aneh tiba-tiba.

Dan tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu tersenyum diam-diam.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap pria itu, pria yang tanpa sadar telah ia perhatikan semenjak ia masuk ke dalam kapal ini. Apa yang akan pria itu lakukan? Apa pria itu akan bunuh diri?

Tunggu… bunuh diri?

Ini benar-benar tidak baik….

.

.

.

Minah tersenyum kecil, ia melihat hal itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, pria yang ia cintai bercumbu dengan pria yang bahkan tak ada tandingannya dengannya.

Seorang pria, bagaimana seorang pria bisa menjadi tandingannya. Tangan mungil dengan kulit seputih susunya mengepal kuat, menampilkan tulang yang menonjol pada buku-buku jari tangannya.

Minah masih tersenyum, senyum yang tak ada bisa menerka apa maksudnya.

.

.

.

Junmyeon mengepalkan tangannya, ia benci melihat hal ini. Ia benci merasakan sakit didadanya setiap saat, ia benci…benar-benar benci.

.

.

.

"Apa kau tahu ini berbahaya?"

Pria dengan mata almond itu menggelengkan kepalanya, telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi lembut kekasihnya, "Apa yang lebih membahayakan selain jatuh cinta padamu?" dan bibir mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

"Hentikan!"

"Apa kau gila? Dia menyakitimu, dan apa kau akan membiarkan dia menyakitimu begitu saja?"

"Hentikan… aku mohon…"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu membelanya?"

.

.

.

"Dan bagaimana kalau aku mencintaimu?"

Mata besar pria tersebut membelalak, "Bukankah…"

Ia terkekeh, "Kau sudah tidak tertarik denganku?"

"A-aku…"

Perkataannya terhenti saat ia melihat tangannya dalam genggaman pria itu, "Cepat kita pergi."

.

.

.

_Takdir yang mempertemukan kita, dan takdir pula yang memisahkan kita_

_We can be together...but not will always be forever._

_But you know...our love will be unsinkable._


	2. Chapter 2 (Our Meeting)

**1**

**MEET YOU**

**London 1911, Autumn**

Kota London, salah satu jantung kehidupan di tanah Eropa. Tempat dimana banyak orang yang tidak hanya berasal dari ras kulit putih hidup, namun juga orang-orang dari ras mongoloid hingga ras negro melakukan aktifitas mereka sehari-hari. Kota London kali ini cukup lengang, sejak kejadian perang dunia pertama beberapa tahun yang lalu melanda dunia, terutama daratan Eropa yang menyebabkan kota ini sempat mati suri, dan hampir menjadi kota mati. Kini, sisa-sisa kejayaan sebelum perang dunia pertama mulai dibenahi, ekonomi di negeri yang dipimpin oleh seorang ratu itu mulai merangkak naik sedikit demi sedikit. Mengembalikan kembali putaran roda kehidupan London yang sesungguhnya.

Seiring dengan merangkaknya ekonomi di kota tersebut, tempat-tempat hiburan pun kembali tersedia bagi para penduduk yang ingin mencari hiburan, atau sekedar menghamburkan uang mereka. Ada satu bar di ujung kota London, tempat yang bahkan dari luar tampak seperti petak kosong bertembok bata merah yang terlihat kumuh. Jika tidak terdapat pintu kayu ala Mexico dan tulisan 'La Bar'di papan kayu yang menggantung diatasnya mungkin tak akan ada yang menyadari jika tempat itu adalah sebuah Bar.

"Kau berani muncul disini lagi, anak China."

Seorang pria dengan dagu yang ditumbuhi janggut lebat menurunkan beberapa kartu yang dipegangnya, yang semula menutupi wajahnya tersebut.

Jongin –nama anak China tersebut, ah –jika bisa dibenarkan sebenarnya dia adalah anak Korea. menatap tajam pria berjanggut tersebut, ujung bibirya terangkat sedikit membentuk sebuah senyuman sinis, "Jangan mengira jika aku akan pulang dengan tangan hampa lagi kali ini, Sir Alexander." Jawab Jongin dengan nada sarkatis yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

Alexander tertawa sumbang, pria itu kemudian menepuk kursi kayu kosong disampingnya, mempersilahkan Jongin untuk duduk disana dan ikut dalam permainan, "Buktikan, kau jangan hanya bisa besar mulut saja, Kim Jongin." Tantang pria tersebut.

Jongin berjalan dengan percaya diri ke meja yang kini dikelilingi oleh tiga orang pria yang berwajah pribumi Eropa.

"Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika adikmu yang manis itu akan memarahimu lagi karena kau pulang dengan tangan hampa," Ujar salah seorang pria dengan nada ejekan terselip didalamnya.

Jongin duduk, kemudian terkekeh sinis mendengar sindiran dari pria yang duduk dihadapannya. Pria yang seumuran dengannya, dengan rambut cokelat dan mata biru yang menghiasi.

"Kau lihat saja Robert, siapa yang nantinya akan tertawa diakhir," Sahut Jongin masih dengan kepercayaan dirinya. Jongin melirik Alexander yang tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakar yang dilontarkan Jongin kali ini.

"Omong-omong Jongin, apa kau sudah memberitahu adikmu itu jika kau bermain kembali ke bar, huh?" Alexander bertanya dengan nada menggoda pada Jongin.

Jongin mendesis, tidak mungkin baginya memberitahu adiknya itu jika ia bermain lagi disini setelah kemarin menghabiskan uang kerjanya hanya untuk bermain judi dan pulang dengan membawa kantong yang hanya berisi beberapa keping sen dan menyebabkan mereka harus makan malam dengan sepotong roti berdua. Tentu saja ia tak akan memberitahu adiknya lagi kali ini, meskipun kalah waktu itu kali ini Jongin masih tidak peduli, saat ini ia hanya ingin menguji keberuntungannya lagi. Dan jika ia kalah lagi, mungkin ini akan menjadi kali terakhir baginya untuk bermain judi, atau adiknya akan membunuhnya sehingga tak akan ada lagi kemungkinan bagi Jongin untuk berjudi.

"Melihat ekspresimu, aku tahu kau belum memberitahu adikmu, benar bukan?"

Jongin menatap pria disamping Robert –ia tak mengenalnya, baru pertama kali sepertinya Jongin melihat orang tersebut. Wajahnya sedikit oriental seperti dirinya, namun dilihat dari beberapa kerutan di dahi pria itu, Jongin berasumsi pria itu memiliki umur lebih tua darinya.

"Kita lihat saja, Robert." Jawab Jongin setelah mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada Robert, kemudian dengan penuh percaya diri Jongin duduk di sebelah Alexander.

Pria oriental disamping Robert itu kemudian meraup kartu-kartu remi yang berceceran di meja, dengan cekatan bak ahli kartu ia mulai merapikan kartu-kartu tersebut menjadi satu kesatuan dan kemudian mulai mengocok kartu remi tersebut. Mata pria itu melirik masing-masing dari ketiga pria dihadapannya. Dan kemudian dengan gesit ia membagikan empat lembar kartu remi ke masing-masing pria dihadapannya dan juga untuk dirinya sendiri.

Masing-masing pemain saling melirik satu sama lain, Jongin menghela nafasnya pelan. Dalam hati ia berkomat-kamit berharap jangan sampai ia mendapatkan kartu jelek atau nyawanya akan habis ditangan Seulgi nanti. Jongin memejamkan matanya sesaat, 'Kumohon…kali ini saja' pinta Jongin dalam hati sebelum kemudian ia membuka matanya dan mengambil empat buah kartu dihadapannya.

Jongin menarik ujung bibirnya , 'Bagus' seru Jongin senang dalam hati.

"Bisa kita mulai?" Tanya Alexander pada ketiga orang lainnya.

Jongin dan kedua orang lainnya mengangguk, namun anggukan Jongin kali ini terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Lima belas menit mereka bermain, raut wajah Robert dan Alexander mulai berubah tegang. Sedangkan Jongin dan satu orang lainnya yang tadi bertugas mengocok kartu masih terlihat tenang.

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian melirik tiga orang dihadapannya, ia menangkap sebuah senyuman terukir sekilas diwajah pria oriental yang menjadi lawannya. Jongin berharap-harap cemas, jika ia mengeluarkan kartu ini dan ternyata pria oriental itu memiliki As dan Joker. Maka matilah dia ditangan Seulgi lagi.

Jongin menghela nafas "As!" Jongin berseru kemudian membuka kartunya.

Alexander menatap tak percaya, begitu pula Robert. Sedangkan pria oriental dihadapan Jongin meletakkan kartunya dengan tenang.

"Kau menang." Ujar pria oriental tersebut.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya, menatap ketiga orang dihadapannya yang tampak tak percaya juga, setelah kemudian Jongin menampakkan senyum lebarnya dan memukul-mukul meja dengan semangat, "Ya aku menang! Berikan uang kalian…." Ternyata dewi fortuna memang sedang berpihak padanya.

Alexander menyerahkan setumpuk uang pada Jongin dengan enggan. Sedangkan Robert tak henti-hentinya mengumpat sambil memberikan tumpukkan koin emas pada Jongin. Jongin tersenyum puas menerima semua itu, sebelum kemudian ia beralih pada pria oriental, "Kau?"

Pria itu tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak menyangka akan kalah hari ini, aku tidak membawa uang."

Mata Jongin membesar, "M-mwo?" Jongin berkata dengan bahasa ibunya, "Apa yang kau katakan? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak membawa uang tapi kau ikut dalam permainan ini?"

Pria itu tampak tersenyum tenang pada Jongin, ia kemudian membuka resleting tas ransel miliknya yang sedari taditak ia lepaskan dari bahunya. Pria oriental itu mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas yang terlihat seperti sebuah tiket.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bayar dengan ini?" Tanya pria oriental itu sembar mengangsurkan kertas tersebut kepada Jongin.

"Apa ini?" Jongin mengambil dua lembar kertas tersebut, lalu membolak-baliknya.

"Tiket untuk berlayar seminggu dengan kapal mewah."Jawab pria tersebut.

Robert membelalakkan matanya, "Ja-jangan kau katakan kapal yang kau maksud adalah titanic."

Pria tersebut tersenyum sebelum kemudian mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan Robert.

"KIM JONGIN?! APA KAU MAU CARI MATI DENGANKU?!"

Seluruh penghuni bar menoleh ke asal keributan tersebut.

Jongin menelan ludahnya, ia hapal sekali dengan suara nyaring seperti lumba-lumba ini, sudah pasti ini adalah suara adiknya.

"S-seulgi-ah..." Jongin terkejut mengetahui kedatangan adiknya di bar tersebut, ia mengumpat di dalam hatinya.

Seulgi menatap kakak-nya itu tajam dengan kedua tanggannya yang berkacak di pinggang, tampak Seulgi masih mengenakan rompi dan kemeja beserta roknya, sepertinya ia baru pulang dari sekolah.

"Kau bilang kau sedang bekerja, huh? Apa kau tau aku juga harus bekerja dan membantu bibi Rosaline, sedangkan kau justru disini duduk dengan ketiga orang, memainkan kartu-kartu tidak penting ini dan membuang-buang biaya sekolah yang diberi bibi Rosaline untuk kau gunakan berjudi, ?!" Seulgi berdecak, tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan kakak-nya ini.

"Tapi Seulgi-ah…aku menang kali ini." Ujar Jongin riang.

Seulgi menyipitkan matanya, menggelengkan kepalanya, "Lantas? kau kira aku mau menghabiskan uang harammu itu?"

Jongin mendesah, berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap ke adiknya Seulgi. Jongin meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Seulgi, membuat kedua orang kakak beradik itu saling berhadapan.

"Dengar Seulgi-ah, uang ini untuk kita. Untuk kau dan aku, kita bisa pergi dari sini, kita bisa bebas dari Bibir Rosaline."

Seulgi menautkan alisnya, ia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan kakaknya itu, "Apa? Pergi?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kau bilang kau ingin pergi dari London, bukan? Aku punya jalan keluarnya, aku mendapat tiket berlayar ke..." Jongin membaca tulisan tiketnya "ke Amerika, Seulgi-ah..."

Seulgi menatap heran kakaknya lalu beralih pada tiga orang yang kini menatap kearahnya.

"Hey, Seulgi." Ujar Robert sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Seulgi.

Seulgi memutar bola matanya muak, lalu beralih kembali pada kakaknya, "Apa kau gila? Bagaimana dengan Bibi Rosaline?"

Jongin mendesis, "Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan wanita tua kejam itu? Kau tahu sendiri uang yang digunakan Bibi Rosaline untuk membiayaimu sekolah adalah uang kerja sambilan yang kuberikan padanya, oleh karena itu aku tidak pernah benar-benar pergi ke sekolah. Apa kau tidak bisa membuka matamu, huh?!"

Seulgi menatap Jongin tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang dikatakan kakaknya, sebelum kemudian ia bertanya, "Kapan kapal itu berangkat?"

Seorang pria yang memberikan tiket tersebut berdiri dan berkata pada Jongin dan Seulgi, "Pukul empat, kalian mempunyai waktu satu jam dari sekarang."

Jongin dan Seulgi saling menatap, "Cepat berkemas!" Mereka berkata bersamaan.

Kyungsoo turun dari kereta kuda yang ia tunggangi, ia menarik kerah jasnya dan merapikan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitamnya. Pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah kapal megah dihadapannya. Ia menghela nafas, sebelum kemudian sebuah suara muncul.

"_Well._.. Kyungsoo, apa kau bahagia akan merayakan pesta pertunanganmu di kapal megah ini?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria tampan dengan sepasang mata besar berdiri disampingnya dan menatapnya penuh keirian.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis, "Aku minta maaf jika akhirnya orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengan wanita idamanmu, Kim Junmyeon." Jawab Kyungsoo sinis. Dia tak habis pikir dengan sepupunya ini, dia tau jika Junmyeon memang menyimpan perasaan pada calon tunangannya –Bang Minah. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah bermaksud untuk merebut gadis yang dicintai sepupunya itu untuk dirinya, ia hanyalah pria yang dipaksa untuk bertunangan dengan gadis yang tidak ia cintai, jika Junmyeon ingin marah, bukankah seharusnya ia marah pada orangtuanya dan bukan kepada dirinya?

Junmyeon tertawa hambar, "Kalau saja aku tidak pernah mengenalkanmu dengannya." Ujar Junmyeon masih dengan nada sarkatisnya.

"Hai…"

Sebuah suara nyaring dan lembut menyapa mereka, membuat Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo mendongak, mendapati seorang gadis mungil dan cantik tengah berjalan kearah mereka. Ia adalah Bang Minah, gadis cantik dan kaya raya, dan juga calon istri dari Do Kyungsoo.

"Minah ..."Junmyeon berkata.

"Ah, Junmyeon-ah kau juga datang?" Minah menatap Junmyeon yang berdiri disamping tunangannya Do Kyungsoo dan memberikan senyum sopan pada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mengangguk membalas senyum Minah, lalu menunduk, menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah, malu.

Minah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo, "Kau sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Minah, ia merapikan poni di dahi Kyungsoo yang berantakan akibat terpaan angin.

Kyungsoo melirik Junmyeon disebelahnya yang menatapnya tajam, Kyungsoo kemudian menepis pelan tangan Minah lalu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Eng… tidak, aku dan keluargaku baru saja sampai." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan menambahkan senyum kaku diakhir perkataannya.

Minah menatap tangannya yang tadi ditepis pelan oleh Kyungsoo, dan kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Ah..syukurlah."

Kyungsoo mengagguk seadanya, ia merasa benar-benar canggung, berhadapan dengan gadis yang tidak dicintainya namun berstatus sebagai tunangannya, dan disamping sepupunya yang mencintai tunangannya itu.

"Astaga... Apa yang kalian lakukan?. Apakah kalian masih hanya akan berdiri disini, huh?"

Wanita berumur lima puluhan akhir menghampiri Kyungsoo, Junmyeon dan Minah yang masih berdiri di pinggir pelabuhan.

"Ah..._halmeoni_" Junmyeon membungkuk dan berkata sopan pada wanita dihadapannya.

"Minah...kau sudah disini?" Tanya halmeoni pada Minah yang membungkuk dan tersenyum sopan pada wanita paruh baya tersebut.

Minah mengangguk, "_Ne, halmeoni_."

Halmeoni menepuk pundak Kyungsoo, "Kalian masuklah ke kapal."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti pada neneknya. Dan kemudian agar tidak memberikan kecurigaan yang mendalam Kyungsoo mengenggam lengan Minah, mengisyaratkan Minah untuk pergi bersamanya masuk ke kapal.

Minah menoleh terkejut pada Kyungsoo, dan pada lengannya yang dipegang oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menurunkan pegangannya hingga mendarat pada genggaman tangan Minah. Minah tersenyum kemudian mempererat gengamannya.

Junmyeon menatap kejadian tersebut dengan kepala yang terasa panas, Junmyeon mengumpat dalam hatinya kesal.

Halmeoni menatap Junmyeon, "Kau juga Junmyeon-ah."

Junmyeon mengerjapkan matanya perkataan halmeoni menyadarkan dirinya yang sedari tadi menatap punggung Minah dan Kyungsoo yang menjauh, "_Ah ne, halmeoni,_". Jawab Junmyeon sopan.

"Cih..." Cibir Junmyeon yang menatap tingkah laku sepupunya dan gadis yang dicintainya itu.

Jongin dan Seulgi sampai lima menit tepat sebelum jam empat di pelabuhan, banyak orang sudah berkumpul di pelabuhan, ingin menyaksikan keluarganya yang akan pergi untuk berlayar. Jongin dan Seulgi membawa tiga koper besar, dan masing-masing dari mereka membawa ransel di punggungnya. Beruntung sekali tadi bibi Rosaline sedang tidak ada di rumah. Sehingga mereka bisa mengemas barang-barang mereka dan kabur dari rumah tersebut sebelum bibi Rosaline kembali.

Jongin menarik lengan Seulgi, dan menuntun Seulgi untuk melewati lautan orang disekitar mereka dan menuju ke dekat kapal.

"Woaaaah... " Seulgi berdecak kagum ketika mereka berdua akhirnya bisa melewati lautan manusia tersebut dan berdiri di hadapan kapal megah, "Apa kita akan benar-benar naik kapal ini?" Tanya Seulgi masih tak percaya, mulutnya terbuka tak bisa menutup, takjub menatap besar dan megahnya kapal dihadapannya.

Jongin terkikik geli, "Jika menurut tulisan dari tiket itu, kita memang akan naik kapal ini, Seulgi-ah."

Seulgi mengembungkan pipinya, Jongin kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar dan matanya berhenti pada sosok dua orang pria dan seorang wanita muda yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang wanita paruh baya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Entah apa yang terjadi salah satu dari pria tersebut kemudian balik menatap kearahnya. Dan pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

Suara mendengung dari cerobong asap terdengar, Seulgi tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian beralih menatap kakaknya yang masih saja menatap takjub ke hal yang tak Seulgi tahu apa.

"_Oppa_!" Seru Seulgi pada kakaknya tersebut.

"_Mworago_?!" Tanya Jongin kembali menggunakan bahasa ibunya.

Jongin berdecak, mengangkat tas-nya, "Kau mau terus berdiri di sini, dan membuat kita tertinggal kapal, huh?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jongin heran dan kemudian mengumpat saat melihat banyak orang mulai menjauh dari kapal karena pintu akan ditutup.

"Sialan!" Umpat Jongin

Jongin menarik lengan adiknya itu untuk segera berlari menuju kapal.

Jongin dan Seulgi bernafas lega saat mereka sampai di depan pintu masuk kapal dengan aman, mereka akan melangkah masuk ketika seprang petugas menghentikan langkah mereka dan menghadang mereka untuk masuk ke dalam kapal.

"_Excuse me, sir_" petugas itu berkata sembari menahan kakak beradik itu, petugas itu kemudian menatap penampilan Jongin dan Seulgi dari atas ke bawah. Seolah tak yakin dengan penampilan seperti mereka berdua akan mampu untuk menaiki kapal atau bahkan membeli tiket kapal ini.

Jongin menyerahkan dua lembar tiket pada petugas tersebut, "Cih...kau kira kami tidak mampu untuk membeli tiket?"

Petugas tersebut itu membaca tiket yang diberikan Jongin sambil tertawa sinis, "Kau mencuri tiket ini dari bangsawan mana, huh?"

Jongin membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan petugas tersebut, tangannya terkepal bersiap untuk menghajar muka petugas kurang ajar dihadapannya itu.

"_Oppa._." Seulgi menahan lengan Jongin agar tidak membuat masalah dengan petugas kapal, atau mereka berdua benar-benar tidak akan diijinkan masuk.

Jongin mengeram kesal, menahan amarahnya.

"Terserah anda mau mengira kami mencuri atau tidak, tapi bukankah sesuai prosedur siapapun yang memiliki tiket diijinkan masuk, tuan?" Seulgi berkata pada petugas tersebut.

Petugas itu sama sekali tak punya alasan untuk menolak, memang benar mereka berdua diijinkan masuk jika memiliki tiket. Dengan terpaksa petugas tersebut memberikan jalan kepada Jongin dan Seulgi.

Seulgi tersenyum dan membungkuk, "_Thank you, sir_." Ujar Seulgi kemudian menarik kakak-nya masuk. Sedangkan Jongin menatap petugas itu sinis sembari mulutnya mengumpat pulan dan kemudian mengikuti adiknya masuk ke dalam kapal.

Jongin mendengar suara pintu kapal yang terangkat naik untuk tertutup, Jongin menoleh, tersenyum kecil. Sadar ia akan meninggalkan London, dan akan memulai hidup barunya.

Ya….hidup barunya…

Jongin dan Seulgi memasuki kapal tersebut, mereka disambut dengan sebuah ballroom besar, dan dua buah tangga melingkar yang akan menujukan mereka ke lorong-lorong tempat berjejer kamar.

Jongin menatap kagum pada interior yang ada disekelilingnya, sedangkan Seulgi- adiknya terlihat masih kesal dengan insiden petugas dan ejekan tadi. Seulgi tak henti-hentinya mengomel selama memasuki kapal, hingga mereka berada di lorong panjang tempat terdapat banyak pintu-pintu dari kamar dengan nomor-nomor yang tertera disetiap pintu kamar.

"Eng- 130, 131, 132 Astaga berapa banyak kamar sebenarnya?" oceh Jongin kesal, Seulgi mendengus.

"Apa petugas itu tidak bisa lebih sopan? Bagaimana-pun dia benar-benar tidak sopan pada konsumen. Ugh… aku benar-benar ingin memotong lidahnya yang berbicara seenaknya tentang bagaimana kita bisa mendapatkan tiket ini." Seulgi mengumpat-ngumpat petugas tersebut. Ia berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya kesal ke lantai kapal, sedangkan Jongin menepuk bahu adiknya itu.

"Ya! Seulgi-ah hati-ha…."

Brak!

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya melihat seseorang tertabrak koper Seulgi dan menyebabkan orang tersebut terdorong dan tubuhnya menubruk tembok lorong. Sedangkan koper yang dibawa Seulgi terjatuh dan terbuka, memperlihatkan baju-baju Seulgi yang terdapat didalam koper tersebut.

"Ma-maaf"

Seulgi dan Jongin mendongak melihat seorang pria dengan pakaian rapi tengah membungkuk meminta maaf kea rah mereka.

"Eer… tidak apa-apa…aku yang tidak berhati-hati saat berjalan tadi. " sahut Seulgi ragu, kemudian menunduk namun dicegah pria itu.

"Biar aku saja" pria itu berjongkok, mengambil beberapa baju Seulgi yang tercecer, melipatnya cepat dan memasukkan kembali ke koper Seulgi, sebelum kemudian berdiri dan memberikan koper itu pada Seulgi, "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

Jongin tertegun menatap pria yang berada dihadapannya itu, pria yang ia lihat di pelabuhan barusan.

Kyungsoo menatap pria disamping gadis yang ia tabrak, mata besarnya tebelalak, menampilkan ukuran matanya yang lebih besar dari normalnya.

"Ee… tidak apa-apa sungguh. Aku juga ceroboh tadi tidak berhati-hati."

Kyungsoo menatap Seulgi lalu tersenyum tipis, "Tidak nona. Aku yang salah karena tidak berhati-hati, kalau begitu aku permisi." Ujar Kyungsoo lalu berlalu, namun matanya melirik sekilas pria yang beridiri disamping gadis yang ia tabrak tersebut. Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya, merasakan pipinya memanas.

"_Oppa_! Bantu aku!" ujar Seulgi yang menggerutu melihat kakaknya hanya berdiam diri saja seperti patung mengetahui adiknya baru saja mengalami kecelakaan seperti barusan.

Jongin mendesis, "Manja sekali kau, huh?" ujar Jongin lalu kemudian membawa koper milik Seulgi.

Seulgi menjulurkan lidahnya

"Berhentilah bertingkah mengesalkan atau kau akan ku buang ke laut dan bertemu dengan para lumba-lumba saudaramu." Jongin berkata kesal.

Seulgi mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

Minah mengetuk ragu sebuah pintu, ia menghela nafasnya sebelum kemudian menampilkan sebuah senyum ketika ia melihat seseorang membuka pintu tersebut.

"Mi-Minah-ah…" Junmyeon terkejut mendapati Minah berada didepan pintu kamarnya, "Ada apa?"

Minah tersenyum kecil, "Apa kau melihat Kyungsoo? Aku tadi ke kamarnya tapi aku tidak menemukannya."

Junmyeon menghela nafasnya, "Kyungsoo lagi…" umpat Junmyeon pelan.

"Junmyeon-ah, apa kau melihatnya?" Tanya Minah lagi memastikan.

Junmyeon menggeleng, air mukanya berubah masam, "Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya, bukankah anak itu memang begitu, selalu pergi dan menghilang tapi nanti akan kembali sendiri."

Minah mengangguk menyetujui, "Kalau begitu biar aku coba mencarinya di sekitar dek." Ujar Minah sebelum kemudian tersenyum berpamitan pada Junmyeon.

"Tu-tunggu-" Junmyeon menahan lengan Minah cepat, membuat Minah terhenti kemudian berbalik dan menatap Junmyeon penuh Tanya, Junmyeon tersenyum ragu, "Aku akan menemanimu?" Junmyeon menawari.

Minah tersenyum lagi, jika saja Minah tersenyum sekali lagi padanya, Junmyeon yakin akan mati bahagia karena melihat senyum Minah.

Minah menepuk tangan Junmyeon yang menahan lengannya pelan, "_It's okay _Junmyeon, aku akan mencarinya sendiri, kau lebih baik beristirahat, bukankah aku tadi sudah menganggu waktu beristirahatmu?"

Junmyeon membuka mulutnya ingin mengelak namun ia menutupnya segera, Junmyeon menghela nafas kemudian melepaskan pegangan tangannya, "Baiklah…"

Minah terkekeh pelan ia menatap pria tampan dihadapannya itu, tangan Minah terulur lalu mengelus sekilas sebelah pipi Junmyeon, "Aku pergi dulu."

Junmyeon menatap Minah yang berjalan menjauh, perlahan Junmyeon mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipinya yang barusan disentuh oleh Minah, sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri dek kapal, ia melihat beberapa orang dari kelas ekonomi di ujung lorong tampak mengelar kantung tidur mereka di sebuah ruangan luas yang tampak seperti bangsal. Kyungsoo mendesah, kemudian berjalan lurus menuju ujung kapal.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia menatap ke hamparan laut dihadapannya. Ada sebersit kegilaan diotaknya yang menyuruhnya untuk melompat dari atas kapal. Seberapa dalam laut disana? Apa arusnya deras? Tak dipungkiri pertanyaan tersebut sempat terlintas di otaknya. Tapi Do Kyungsoo tidak senekat itu, tidak untuk saat ini. Dan jantungnya seakan meloncat saat ia tiba-tiba merasakan tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi berpegangan erat pada pagar permbatas kapal berada dalam genggaman seseorang.

"Disini kau rupanya."

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menangkap Minah kini menatapnya dan tersenyum manis.

Kyungsoo melihat tangannya yang berada di genggaman Minah sekilas sebelum kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada laut, "Kenapa kau mencariku?"

"_Halmeoni_, mencarimu...ada hal yang ingin ia perlihatkan. Begitu katanya." Jawab Minah masih sambil menatap Kyungsoo.

"Oh…" jawab Kyungsoo tak tertarik.

Minah menghela nafasnya, "Apa kau akan bertingkah seperti ini terus padaku? Kau tau malam ini adalah pesta pertunangan kita bukan?"

"Aku sangat tau sampai-sampai aku berfikir untuk melompat dari kapal kedalam samudera dihadapanku ini." Sahut Kyungsoo sinis.

"Kyungsoo-ah..." Minah melepaskan genggaman ditangannya. "Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Minah masih dengan sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya.

"Junmyeon juga mencintaimu." Ucap Kyungsoo dingin.

Minah menggertakkan giginya, "Kenapa kau selalu membawanya? Yang aku cintai kau bukan dia."

"Tapi kalian saling mencintai." Sahut Kyungsoo tak kalah keras.

"Dulu! Demi Tuhan Do Kyungsoo apa kau tidak tau jika kapal ini akan tenggelam aku bahkan rela memberikan nyawaku untuk menolongmu." Sahut Minah.

Kyungsoo kembali menjawab dengan sinis, "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, Bang Minah."

"Benar, dan itu juga berlaku padamu. Kau bisa saja mencintaiku di masa depan, Kyungsoo." Sahut Minah, suaranya sudah mulai bergetar. "Seberapa besar pun rasa bencimu, pertunangan ini tetap akan terjadi. Dan kau tau sendiri kau tidak bisa menghindari pernikahan kita." Ujar Minah, emosinya sudah mulai bisa terkendali.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, "Aku sangat tahu hal itu. Tapi Minah... aku tidak yakin perasaanku akan berubah." Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap pada Minah. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo memegang bahu Minah dan memutar badan Minah hingga mereka kini berhadapan muka ke muka. Kyungsoo menatap gadis dihadapannya, cantik, sungguh cantik, bahkan mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah menemukan gadis yang lebih cantik dari gadis dihadapannya ini.

Minah menatap balik Kyungsoo, sorot matanya memancarkan kesedihan, dan juga keyakinan yang mendalam.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dalam, dan kemudian memegang dagu Minah membuat gadis itu mendongak. Dan Kyungsoo mendaratkan ciuman di bibir gadis itu. Bukan ciuman polos yang biasa ia berikan pada gadis itu. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawah gadis itu, membuat Minah mengeluarkan suara desisan nikmat dan membuka bibirnya. Kyungsoo menarik Minah ke dekapannya dan memperdalam ciumannya ke Minah. Setelah kemudian merasa cukup, Kyungsoo melepaskan bibir mereka yang bertautan, lalu menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

"Sayangnya...aku tidak merasakan apapun dari ciuman itu." Ujar Kyungsoo sembari ibu jarinya membersihkan bibir bawah Minah yang basah.

Mata Minah memerah, ia berjalan mundur menjauh dari Kyungsoo. "A-aku pergi dulu." Ujar Minah dengan suara yang menandakan sebentar lagi akan pecah dengan tangisan. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan senyum getir yang terukir di bibirnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, melihat hamparan air berwarna kehijauan dibawahnya, "Mungkin memang lebih baik aku melompat. Itu bukan ide buruk." Ujar Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian ia merasakan ada sepasang mata yang tengah menatap ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo mendongak, dan matanya bertatapan dengan sepasang mata yang menatap persis ke arahnya. Sebuah deguban kencang di jantung Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo mengenggam erat terali besi didepannya. Ia melihat pria tersebut mencuatkan sedikit ujung bibirnya ke atas. Apakah itu sebuah senyuman? Entahlah. Namun Kyungsoo merasa tatapan pria itu seperti menilainya, seperti menelanjanginya. Kyungsoo menunduk, memutus tatapannya dengan pria tersebut. Dengan mengumpat pelan Kyungsoo meninggalkan dek kapal tersebut dan berlalu kembali menuju neneknya.


End file.
